


Eve

by leiascully



Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [13]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Children, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was pointedly, deeply aware that they had been playing house with the girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: 1.11 "Eve"  
> A/N: Seriously, you two.  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this and no infringement is intended.

She was pointedly, deeply aware that they had been playing house with the girls. It was ridiculous. Unthinkable. The girls had been under their protection. In their custody. Not their wards. And yet, for a few moments as they'd been in the rest stop, she had felt about the girls the way she felt about her godson, and she knew Mulder had fallen prey to it too. It was comfortable somehow, driving along with the girls in the back, their heads bowed together in quiet communion. 

Of course, the girls were genetically engineered psychopaths who had tried to kill them, which altered the situation somewhat. Foxglove wasn't a plant she would cultivate in the garden of her heart. Something sweet could poison you, before you ever knew it. That was a truth she'd had to relearn.

She had a brief, unthinkable notion of what a child of Mulder's might look like: dark hair, dark eyes, quiet brilliance, and a pouty lower lip. An irresistible smile. An open mind and an open heart. The tenacity of a crocodile. 

Scully quashed the pang of irrational warmth for a child who didn't exist. She doubted Mulder's child would need a godmother. His child wouldn't be dedicated to the divine. And any other possibility was really, truly unthinkable (except in a few furtive, secret moments when she felt like her life was running past her, or in the minds of her girlfriends and her mother, or once, in a nearly-forgotten dream). 

Still, it had been different from Iowa, dealing with the child there. Caring for these parentless, manufactured girls had revealed something inherent in them to each other. It had felt like something new but not altogether alien. She wondered how much else she knew about him without knowing it, and what was true of the converse.

She just hadn't really thought he'd be good with children. The world shifted a little each day.


End file.
